


Let's Pick Up Where We Left Off...Or Not

by iKnightWriter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison, Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Alpha Derek, Alpha Isaac Lahey, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesiac Stiles Stilinski, BAMF Stiles, Banshee Lydia Martin, Derek Comes Back, Derek Leaves Beacon Hills, House has feelings, Jackson Never Left, Jackson and Malia are Siblings, Kanima Jackson Whittemore, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mentioned Kate Argent, No pronouns for Stiles, Nogitsune Trauma, Other, Overprotective Malia, Past Abuse, Rebuilt Hale House, Recovering Stiles Stilinski, Scott is a Good Friend, True Alpha Scott McCall, Unplanned Pregnancy, Void Stiles, kid!camden, mentioned Theo Raeken, sterek is endgame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:05:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4703741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iKnightWriter/pseuds/iKnightWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m not leaving Stiles.” Derek told him,  “Not again. I know that a lot of time has passed and that the two of you are obviously in relationship.” Derek told him, “I know that there are a lot of things I need to apologize for, but Stiles has to come first. There are something that I need to say, but it can’t happen with Stiles pretending like we’ve never met.”</p><p>Isaac tapped his finger against the floorboard and both bullet holes that were caused by Stiles disappeared, “Good job.” He whispered quietly, before speaking louder, “Well, according to Stiles,” He stated calmly, “The two of you never met each other.”</p><p>Derek listened in on Isaac’s heart, but there was no increase in the rate or anything that indicated that Isaac was lying, “What do you mean?”</p><p>“Stiles doesn’t have any idea who you are,” Isaac told him. For the first time, since Derek had arrive Isaac locked eyes with him, “And honestly it would be best for everyone, this town, if it stayed that way.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When Derek walked into the new renovated Hale House, he knew no one was going to be home. Maybe that’s why he chose this exact time to return to Beacon Hills after being gone for the past two years. Actually, that wasn’t the reason as to why he waited for so long. He didn’t want to face the wrath of the pack and the person he loved he had left behind. Slowly, making his way through the living area, he noticed a scatter of toys laying on the floor.  A pit in his stomach made it's home inside him as his eyes overlooked the mess.

So it was true, someone in the pack did have a child. At least, that’s what he heard through the supernatural grapevine of New York and South America. He tried not to think about it because even as the news was shared happily for the first three months of the announcement, it also ended a darker feeling three months afterwards. The child didn’t survive through the pregnancy and the pack had refuse to get rid of any of things that they had gotten nor was name of the parents ever revealed.

It was probably then when Derek should’ve returned and be there for his pack, like the Alpha he was supposed to be, but for some reason he just didn’t…It was more like he couldn’t, at least not at the time.

He glanced around the room and could see photos of the pack together, granted they were old considering how some of them were wearing their lacrosse uniforms, but still he could see the happiness off their faces. All of them smiling except for Jackson, because he was too busy putting on his rest bitching face. He knew because it was the night that Beacon Hills had finally beaten their old high school rival, Davenport Prep, in the state championship game. It was probably the first time in Derek’s life where he actually felt happy or at least content.

Taking in the scent of the pack, Derek didn’t realize that someone had made their way into the house, “Isaac, I thought I told you that all this-Oh.” The voice came to halt just as Derek turned to see who made their way into the house.

From the corner stood Stiles. The same Stiles he could remember just before he left. The constellation of moles on the face, bring out the wild brown eyes he had fallen the moment he laid eyes on them. There was look settling on Stiles’ face, almost as if not sure what to do in the situation. Which, Derek must have admit was slightly better than being yelled like he was supposed to.

“Ummm, is Isaac expecting you?” Stiles asked him. Derek noticed that Stiles hadn’t completely stepped into the room all the way. In fact, only half of Stiles' body as visible as if Stiles was ready to bolt if necessary, but there was a look of determination behind the watchful stare. Almost as if Stiles was willing to give Derek a chance to explain himself.

“I guess I have a lot of explaining to do, don’t I?” Derek asked carefully, taking a step forward to Stiles.

“Yeah, you do starting with who the hell are you,” Stiles demanded, edging closer to corner, “And why the holy hell you are in my home?”

“You mean our home.” Derek corrected, but this only gets him a confused expression from Stiles as Stiles moved more out of his view. Derek noticed the action, “Stiles you don’t have to be _afraid_ me.” Because Stiles wasn't just on guard. Stiles was also hiding, something Derek was sure that would never happen in million years.

“Yeah, actually I do.” Stiles told him, watching Derek carefully. Derek felt a bit hurt by the declaration, “You broke into my home and I still have no freaking idea who are you and why you are here.”

“I get that you are mad, but I have-” The sound of the click of gun, caused Derek to stop talking. In front him, Stiles had gun pointed right at him as if daring him to try anything.

“I don’t know who you are-”

“Why do you keep saying that? You know-”

“Shut up,” Stiles ordered, taking a warning shot, just in front of Derek’s feet. Derek couldn’t help, but feel shocked at the action. Stiles knew about Derek’s dislike about guns and yet here he was getting warning shots by Stiles, “I don’t know who you are and if you’re not here to see Isaac you need to leave. Right now.”

It was the way, Stiles had said the last two words, that caused Derek to feel destroyed. Stiles didn’t want him back. That only meant that the others didn’t want him back either, “Stiles-”

“I said shut up,” Stiles warned, this time taking a shot closer to Derek’s leg, “Since you won't leave. You’re going to answer my questions and nothing else. Hands up in the air where I can see them and sit on the couch. You try anything funny and I swear I'll shoot you where you stand.”

“Okay.” Derek surrendered with his hands up and sat on the couch, because it seemed like Stiles was dead serious about the entire threat. Even though the wolf in him, wanted to charge at Stiles for even threatening him, the human side Derek knew something was off and different about Stiles.

There a good moment of silence, “Who are you?” Stiles asked finally, looking behind the corner, before fully stepping into full view. Stiles stood making it a point to stand in front of Derek with the gun still trained on him.

“I’m Derek Hale.” Derek answered, carefully. There was a twitch in Stiles’ hand that held the gun, but there was also a steadiness in the gaze he was getting.

“How do you-”

Stiles gets interrupted when another person walked right into their scene, “Stiles.” Both Derek and Stiles turned to see, who had interrupted them. It was Isaac and the look he had on his face showed nothing, but clear relief, “Oh thank god,” He whispered as he made his way over to the human, wrapping his arms around the waist, who still had the gun trained on Derek, “Put down the gun.”

Derek expected Stiles to give Isaac snarky comment about how Isaac wasn’t the boss and that Isaac could take bullet too if he wanted one. But Stiles does something else, completely unexpected. Stiles’ whole fighting stance diminishes quickly and easily succumbed to the embrace, almost as if the fight was never there. Wordlessly, Isaac took away the gun.

“I thought-” Stiles whispered suddenly upset.

“You’re okay,” Isaac whispered as he began rubbing his hand up and down Stiles back, “You’re okay. You did good.”

The wolf in Derek wanted to rid the hand that was touching Stiles, but again his human side knew that Derek had lost any kind of right. Especially when it appeared that Isaac and Stiles were together as Isaac place a kiss on Stiles forehead and Stiles smiled at the gesture.

“I want you to listen to me, okay?” Isaac whispered softly, he rotated himself around to where he now stood in between Derek and Stiles. From Isaac’s shoulder, Stiles made a head nod, “I want you to get Camden and take him upstairs.” Isaac instructed, leaving Derek to wonder who was Camden, “Then I want you to put up a soundproof barrier so you don’t hear what’s about to happen.”

“What about-”

“I’ll handle it.” Isaac interrupted gently,  “So don’t worry, I’ll get you when I’m done.”

“Okay.” Stiles agreed, even though Derek was sure there was hint of wanting to fight somewhere in the tone. Isaac gave Stiles a peck on the nose, before Stiles left the room. Stiles doesn’t fail to give Derek one more threatening look before leaving the room.

Isaac gave a huffed laugh at the reaction, but doesn’t make any motion as to stop Stiles. Instead, he looked at the two bullet holes that were now on the floor and made a tiring sigh. For the time, Isaac doesn’t say anything to Derek. Nor does he even look at him, instead he started mumbling to himself as he inspected the holes.

When Stiles does walk pass them, the sound of baby babble filled his ears. Derek turned his head to Stiles carry in a child, no older than one. It’s facial features where just like Stiles. A small set moles on each side of his face, but his eyes. There was something about his eyes, that were familiar, “That’s my big boy.” Stiles spoke in a baby voice, “You did such a good job.” Stiles praised him, as they made their way the stairs, “Daddy’s going to be so proud of you when he finds out.” The baby laughed with glee at the praise as Stiles continued talking. Then there was silence.

* * *

Unlike, the tense silence he had with Stiles, this with Isaac was painful, “Congratulations.” Derek offered, breaking the silence.

There was a scoffing sound that filled the air, “What are you doing here?” Isaac asked him in a low tone. Isaac still hadn’t lifted his head up from the ground nor has he still made eye contact with Derek since he arrived.

“I came back home.” Derek answered, “I came back to be with this pack.”

Isaac doesn’t respond to his answer. Instead, it seemed the house does as the sounds of unpleasant creaks started up. Almost as if they were the sounds of protests, “Even the house doesn’t believe you.” Isaac muttered quietly as he kneeled down by one of the bullets hole and rubbed his hand across it, “In fact, it’s almost as if it doesn’t believe you.”

“You don’t believe.”

Isaac gave his head a tilt, still looking at the ground, “Well you’re not wrong.” Isaac told him, “I mean, you disappear for two years without even a reason nor did you even bother to call or write anyone to let us know you were okay. Pretty messed up man. Especially for those who, you know, actually felt like they finally found a family.”

“I-”

“I don’t want to hear it.” Isaac interrupted him, only it wasn't gentle like he had done with Stiles. This was cold and harsh. Derek was surprised that Isaac could even speak on such a level. There something different about Isaac to that he noticed…Then again a lot of things appeared to be different to him, “You’re going to go back wherever the hell you came from and stay away from this town. If you don’t the least you could do is stay away from Stiles.”

“I’m not leaving Stiles.” Derek told him,  “Not again. I know that a lot of time has passed and that the two of you are obviously in relationship.” Derek told him, “I know that there are a lot of things I need to apologize for, but Stiles has to come first. There are something that I need to say, but it can’t happen with Stiles pretending like we’ve never met.”

Isaac tapped his finger against the floorboard and both bullet holes that were caused by Stiles slowly disappeared, “Good job.” He whispered quietly rubbing the now flat surface, before speaking louder, “Well, according to Stiles,” He stated calmly, “The two of you never met each other.”

Derek listened in on Isaac’s heart, but there was no increase in the rate or anything that indicated that Isaac was lying, “What do you mean?”

“Stiles doesn’t have any idea who you are,” Isaac told him. For the first time, since Derek had arrive Isaac locked eyes with him, “And honestly it would be best for everyone, this _town,_ if it stayed that way.”

When Isaac finished his statement, his eyes gave off the Alpha red glow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and kudos guys! You're the best and feel free to spread the word!

Derek and Isaac had moved into the kitchen of the house. The kitchen was exactly the same as he could remember it, except it was a lot bigger. The cabinets were still made of the solid wood and the counter top and the island in the middle still had the ceramic surfaces.  Taking up the most space, was the long dining table that had an cluster of chairs surrounding it. There was also the highchair that seemed to wedged between the corner of the table as well.

“You’re an Alpha?” Derek hadn’t meant for it to come out as a question, but it did. There were only two ways to become an Alpha and Derek was sure that Isaac wouldn’t ever actually kill anybody. Sure, beating people to a bloody pulp was something he did when he first started learning his abilities, but never killing.

“No,” Isaac told him in a sarcastic tone arms crossed, “I’m a freaking unicorn.”

“I deserve that,” Derek told him, “I guess I’m wondering is how?”

Isaac stared at Derek cautiously as he lean against the counter top, but Derek placed his back against the wall, closer to the exit of the living room, “Out of everything that you just seen and found out I know that’s not really what you want to ask.”

“How can Stiles forgotten about me?”

At the question, Isaac gesture for Derek to take a seat at the table. Even though Derek was an older Alpha, he did follow the tradition of showing respect to another Alpha, even if it was in his own home.

“To know that,” Isaac told him as he took a seat as well, “You need to know the whole story.”

“Whole story?”

“Yes, because Stiles wasn’t the only person that suffered the most after you left.” Isaac shared in a grim tone, “We all did, but I can’t tell you it because what happened to everyone isn’t my story to tell. Just my own.”

* * *

_THREE MONTHS AFTER DEREK LEFT_

Even though Isaac and the others are no longer mad about Derek leaving, they missed him. Granted the town of Beacon Hills had been peaceful for the first time in months. But there was an obvious change in only the town, but also in the pack. While to an absolute stranger, the appearance of the close-knit group appeared to be together, it was the inside that had a problem. Because within the inner circle, Isaac felt a spine chilling shift in the dynamic of the pack.

And it all started when someone from both Stiles and Scott’s past made their presences known. That someone being Theo Raeken.

Off the bat, Isaac didn’t like the guy. In fact, Isaac downright hated the guy because after everything that they faced, it was a known rule that new people arriving to Beacon Hills always spelled for disaster. He expected Scott and Stiles to be on guard with the guy, but image his surprise when they both accepted Theo into the pack with open arms. And it wasn’t long before Stiles and Theo started dating.

Now, even though Isaac personally shipped Stiles and Derek together and not anyone else, Isaac was willing to least give Theo a chance. Because if Stiles and Scott both trusted Theo, then the least he could do was give Theo the benefit of the doubt.

But things began happening in the course of months that made it all changed. And it doesn’t hit Isaac until Stiles showed up to the old Lahey house one night bruised and completely terrified.

Without hesitation, Isaac offered Stiles sanctuary as Stiles tried to warm up from apparently walking in the rain, “I…I didn’t know where else to go,” Stiles whimpers as Isaac wraps a blanket around Stiles to keep the human from the visible shaking, “I didn’t want to bother the others and-”

“Hey,” Isaac interrupts in a gentle tone, wrapping his arms around Stiles. Only instead of accepting the gesture, Stiles completely flinches and makes a noise of pain. Isaac didn’t need to look under Stiles’ clothes to see what is lying underneath. He could smell it. “He did it, didn’t he?”

“I’m not going turn.” Stiles tells him arms wrapped up in the blanket.

“That’s not what I asked,” Isaac points out, looking over the faint bruises that are on Stiles’ face. Stiles always said they came from whatever minor supernatural creature they were dealing with, but Isaac knew better. He knew the signs himself, but Stiles had grown into such an excellent liar with everyone Isaac also couldn’t have been sure. This time he was sure, “How long?”

“About a week after we started dating,” Stiles explains, looking down, “After first it was the minor things, you know? I figured it was because his wolf was still trying to get used to the fact that Scott’s an Alpha too, but it…it got…worse.” Stiles completely breaks down and finally accepts Isaac’s warming arms.

“I got you.” Isaac whispers, trying to soothing the sobbing Stiles as he drained some of the pain away, “You’re not going back there. You’re staying right here.”

“He’ll-he-he’ll come for me.”

“I’m not letting him take you away.” Isaac promises, “Even if I’m just a beta and he is an Alpha.”

“I can’t ask you to protect me.” Stiles whispers tiredly.

“Good thing I volunteered.”

There is a silence between the two as Isaac continues to sooth Stiles. The shaking finally stopped, but the residence of pain and sadness remains present. Isaac wants to ask, what finally had set Theo off, but Stiles didn’t appear ready to share. Which was fine because Isaac already had dark thoughts going through his mind.

“I guess I should tell you why,” Stiles croaks, now clenching on the blanket, “He did what he did.”

“It doesn’t matter.” Isaac answers, “There’s no reason for Theo to lay his hands or claws on you.”

Stiles slowly turns to look Isaac in the eye, “I’m pregnant and it’s not…” Stiles trails off leaving Isaac to fill in the blanks.

That’s when everything that has been happening for the past month or so clicks in place.

* * *

_PRESENT_

The sound of someone knocking on the wall halted Isaac’s tale, “Sorry,” Stiles apologized uncertain and looking quite scared, clenching onto the toddler, “I wouldn’t have-”

Isaac removed himself from the table and made his way over to Stiles, “It’s fine,” Isaac assured, but instead of Stiles letting Isaac get closer, Stiles took one huge step back, which doesn’t go unnoticed by Isaac, “What’s the matter?”

“Your eyes…” Stiles shivered, clearly unsettled by, “They’re still…”

“Shit, I’m sorry,” Isaac apologized quickly as he shut his eyes closed and opened them back to their normal color, “You know I wouldn’t hurt you.”

“I know,” Stiles answered finally, “I just- Are you sure it’s okay for him to be here?” Stiles asked, dropping the question at a lower level, “I mean…”

“Everything is fine.” Isaac assured, “Everyone’s patrolling the town to make sure he wasn’t followed.”

“But my vision it-”

“Stiles, I need you to stop worrying okay,” Isaac told the human in a more stern voice, “I can’t do what I need to do if you’re constantly on edge. It’s not good for you or the baby. How about this why don’t you go lay down, yeah? I’ll take care of Camden.”

“You have a guest.”

“Your mental state is more important,” Isaac countered easily reaching for the toddler, which Stiles easily surrendered, “We’re just about done here anyway.”

Stiles looked between Isaac and Derek worriedly, “One false move and this house will send you flying out.”

“Stiles we don’t threaten our guests,” Isaac chastised, “Now go rest the others are coming this evening. Maybe by then you can give Lydia a reason why you decided to shoot the new floor up…again.”

“Sorry house.” Stiles muttered, running a hand down the threshold before leaving the Alphas alone. The house responded with the sound a sigh, almost like a content sound, but something else was making a discomforting sound. More like it was someone else.

“Hey, buddy it’s okay.” Isaac cooed at the toddler in his arms, “We’re gonna give our little spark a break, yeah?” The toddler shrieked happily, “That’s right and now you’re stay with me and be a good boy.” Almost as if the toddler knew what Isaac was talking about it bobbed it’s head as if to agree, “There we go.”

When Isaac settled back at the table, Isaac placed the toddler on his lap as the child stuck a finger in his mouth and began sucking on it, “Now where was I?” Isaac wondered, “Oh yeah, I went to Theo’s and ripped his throat out with my teeth. Granted the little monkey put up a good fight, but I handled it.” Derek was sure had the toddler not been in Isaac’s lap Isaac would’ve gotten a more graphic with his words, “But of course, things only got worse for us. Nothing we couldn’t handle.” Isaac stated in an everyday fashion, “Any questions?”

The entire time, the toddler had been staring Derek down with its intense stare. There was something about the toddler that seemed familiar, “What’s his name?”

“This little booger is Camden Lahey named after my brother who died in combat.” Isaac introduced with proud smile on his face, “Stiles had him about a year ago after certain events took place. Almost thought this bugger wasn’t going to make it. But he did just like both of his parents.”

“Well you and Stiles would be the very first ones ready to go pick a fight without any hesitation.” Derek agreed, taking advantage of the light tone that settled in the air, “He’s lucky to have you two as parents.”

“Well he definitely takes after Stiles,” Isaac laughed, “But there are some days where he takes after his father, scowling face and all.” This time Isaac gave Derek a pointed look between the toddler and Derek.

It doesn’t really click for Derek, until Camden actually does give him a scowl, “You mean he’s-”

“Yes.”

“Can I hold him?”

At Derek’s request, Isaac’s body completely stiffen, “No.” Isaac told him a tone, that caused Camden to look away from Derek and give Isaac a confused expression, “Stiles wouldn’t like it and neither would he. Quite frankly, I’m sure if I tried, this house would throw you out before you even have the chance to touch him. I’m not trying to be a total butthead here even though a part of me should be, but like I said things got worse.”

Isaac showed what he meant as he turned Camden towards him and lift up his shirt from behind. It took everything in Derek not to release a roar of rage as he stared at a swastika-like spiral pattern that seemed to have been carved into the back of Camden’s skin. He knew that symbol from anywhere. It was the sign of the Alpha pack. They marked his child.

“You mean my child.” Isaac told him, turning Camden back around in lap. Derek wasn’t even aware that he had even said the sentence out aloud, “As far as anyone in the supernatural community who is aware of his existence is concerned he is mine.”

“You just said-”

“I know what I said, but back then how you did think the corrupted hunters and the other unknown creatures reacted when the most powerful family was making a comeback? Not freaking happy.” Isaac questioned him, “Stiles knew that, not everyone would believe the story of the losing the child. So Stiles did what any parent should do. Stiles lied and claimed Camden to be mine if anyone were to suspect even a hint of the Hale family coming back.”

“Since then no one has been after you guys?” Derek questioned, while Isaac proceeded to make silly faces at Camden, who didn’t like the shift of the atmosphere.

“Yes, granted it’s probably safe to reveal his true identity, but Stiles didn’t want to.” Isaac explained to him, “And the pack as a whole stood by what Stiles wanted. It was the least we could do.”

“He’s my son.”

“And I’ve been his Alpha the night Stiles told me about the pregnancy. Since the day he was born. Since the day I found both him and Stiles being held captive by the Alpha Pack and both Stiles and Camden refused to meet any new people outside the pack. Hell, even Deaton couldn’t get Stiles or Camden to trust him and he was the one that helped with the delivery.”

Derek was stunned into silence, “You weren’t here Derek.” Isaac told him sadly, “You weren’t here for the pain and suffering that we had to go through. As far as our inner circle is concerned, you’re nothing but a gene donor. I’ve been helping Stiles raise him for the past year and a half. I became his father the day you left this town without looking back.” 

* * *

“So he really came back?” Lydia questioned Isaac as she and Isaac were watching Camden attempting to chase after Malia, who was in her full coyote shift. Camden had recently started taking his first steps and was already trying to chase after the furry animal. The only results he got where consistently falling on his bottom, but Camden remained persistent about the whole thing.

“He really did,” Isaac sighed as Scott and Allison were encouraging the toddler to keep trying, “I’m honestly surprised that it took him so long. Hell, that he even showed up. Maybe if he had shown up earlier…”

“Don’t finish that statement.” Lydia ordered him as her landed on Stiles and Kira practicing their sparring. Jackson was somewhere in the mix and was careful not to actually paralyze any of them, “You can’t blame yourself for what happened with them.”

“We almost lost them Lydia,” Isaac whispered, “We almost lost two pack members again just about the same way as we almost lost Boyd and Erica.”

“And we didn’t lose any of them,” Lydia reminded him, “Boyd and Erica are safe and happy in Hill Valley and the rest of us are here enjoying our pack bonding time.”

“Would you judge me if I wanted them here too?”

Lydia gave him a knowing smirk, “I called them when you called me this morning. They should be arriving tomorrow. Plus, Erica has been dying to see Camden anyway.”

“You mean so she can spoil him?”

“That’s my job,” Lydia told him as she was now watching Malia fall to the ground on purpose so Camden could actually catch her, “We’re going to do everything in our power to make sure that Stiles’ vision doesn’t come true.”

“I don’t think paroling this town is going to be enough.” Isaac admitted, watching their surroundings carefully.

“Probably not,” Lydia agreed, but looked him in the eyes, “But we’ve been through hell and back and are stronger for it. Malia can now overcome her animal instincts, Jackson can’t be controlled by anyone else, Kira can control her foxfire, I finally managed to master banshee powers, and Stiles…well Stiles may still be recovering, but there’s one thing I know about Stiles and that is learning fast is specialty.”

“Malia wanted to eat him the moment she first saw him.” Isaac reminded her.

“True, but my statement still stands. If we can’t protect Camden from whatever’s coming then Malia is our plan B.”

“She fought really hard for that position. No one has ever fought that hard before, ” Isaac remembered, “Honest to god thought, she was going to end Scott when she had her foot on his throat.”

“Well Camden is her cousin once removed. I think the whole family bond helped a bit.”

“There was Jackson.”

“We all know how Jackson gets around Camden,” Lydia told him with a side glance, “Hunters and other were-creatures he can handle no problem. Children? It’s the end of the world.”

“Still, I don’t know,” Isaac sighed, “Maybe I should finally give Stiles the letter.”

“It’s not time yet.”

“Then how I do I know when it is?”

“Isaac, Stiles trusted you with Camden’s life before he was even born when it became apparent that we were going to have to take the memories of Derek away,” Lydia reminded him, “Stiles could’ve chosen Scott instead, but no. You are the one. Don’t doubt yourself Lahey. Stiles didn’t doubt you then and Stiles doesn’t doubt you now.”

"You're right."

Lydia had a satisfactory expression on her face, "I'm always right."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: The chapter contains an implied attempt of suicide DO NOT READ if it's a trigger  
> If you want to read heed the italicized words FIVE MONTHS AFTER DEREK LEAVES   
> in fact don't read the third page break.

Isaac wasn’t surprised when later that evening, Stiles had placed a barrier just around Camden’s baby crib. From his spot in the bed, Isaac looked up from the book he was reading and could see a bit of the old Stiles. The one that clearly annoyed with him and ready to fight him at the same time. And Stiles wasn’t alone with the feeling either, Isaac noticed that just before Derek left that part of the floor lifted itself up in order to trip him, but Derek somehow managed to not fall prey to the antics of the house.

Isaac did, however, when the table decided to grow legging and moved just as Isaac was walking about it.

Instead of getting the bed with him, Stiles stood closer to the doorway with arms crossed and eyes trained carefully on Isaac. While Stiles was putting up the BAMF attitude, Isaac could hear the sound of the heart beating faster and faster.

They never did fight and if they did it wouldn’t get to a point where Stiles would need to have some sort of get away if things got super bad. Before, after the whole Alpha Pack Incident, Isaac would’ve gotten completely worried, but now Isaac knew it was a defense mechanism and that barrier around Camden wasn’t just soundproof, it was also for his protection.

“I want him gone.” Stiles told him in a strong tone.

“He hasn’t done anything wrong,” Isaac countered, even though he knew it was a total lie, “I can’t just run him out of town without a reason.”

“Well, you may not be able to.” Stiles hinted.

“Stiles, no one is running him out this town,” Isaac repeated, “The others haven’t even seen him yet.”

“I want to keep it that way. If he hasn’t seen the others yet than maybe there’s a chance of my vision not happening.”

“Well, he’s seeing them tomorrow at lunch when Boyd and Erica arrive,” Stiles was ready to interrupt, but Isaac made a silence gesture with his finger, “And I expect you and this house,” He added in, “To act polite.”

Both Stiles and the house made whining sounds at the command, but Isaac doesn’t pay them any mind, “Does this for me, okay?” Isaac asked them because if Stiles wasn’t going to try again on Derek then the house, for sure, would follow suit. There wasn’t a clear explanation as to why the house reacted with Stiles most of the time, but sometimes it came in handy. Other times it was a complete pain in the ass.

Stiles slumped into the bed, “Fine.” Stiles muttered, already laying down facing away from Isaac as the barrier around Camden disappeared.

“You don’t have to like him.” Isaac offered as a peace offering, resting his chin on Stiles’ shoulder.

“I don’t,” Stiles answered curtly, trying really hard to ignore Isaac’s puppy dog stare, “I don’t even trust him.”

“Do you trust me?” Isaac asked, placing a kiss on Stiles shoulder. Stiles made a defeated sound and turned to face Isaac, resulting in Isaac rubbing his thumb down Stiles’ face.

“Yeah,” Stiles answered completely honest and for reason Stiles seemed surprised at the quick answer, “Yeah, I do.” Stiles whispered with a smile, “You’re a good man Isaac Lahey.” 

* * *

Erica, Boyd, and Isaac were huddled in the kitchen, while Stiles was busy trying to get Camden down for his nap. Normally Camden would’ve been easy to put down, but for reason today he was being difficult.

“Tell me why are we going to welcome him back?” Erica asked her as she began chopping up fruit for the fruit salad that Stiles had requested for her to make.

“I’m not welcoming him back,” Isaac told her, “I just want to give him a chance to explain why he’s back in town.”

“I think Stiles’ vision was pretty clear about why Derek was back in town.” Erica clipped, bring the knife down harder on the peach she been cutting, “I say we run him while we still can.”

“Erica-” Boyd tried, noticing just how aggressive she was getting with the fruit and the knife.

“I’m sorry, okay?” She told Isaac, “I can’t accept the guy who walked out on this pack when he was the one that had built in the first place. Or the fact what Stiles went through when he left.”

* * *

_FIVE MONTHS AFTER DEREK LEFT_

“Stilinski, I hope you’re ready for some more intense baby shopping!” Erica announces her way as she walks through the front door of the Hale house. There was discussion about if they should stop calling it that since the owner didn’t live there anymore. However, Stiles reminded them that a new Hale would soon be taking up residence and the name should remain the shame. No one even argues against the logic.

“Isaac and the others are tracking down that coyote that seems to be terrorizing the fair citizens of our lovely town.” Erica speaks, as she searches for a sign of Stiles, “Stiles?”

She doesn’t get an answer. Instead all she gets is the sound of a loud heart beat coming from upstairs, “Stiles if you’re trying to hide from me the least you could do is calm your heart.” She laughs, “I promise I won’t hassle you about every baby thing I see.”

Out of everyone, Erica was the most excited about the announcement and had been dragging Stiles to just about every baby store that she could think of.

Stiles still doesn’t give Erica a reply, “I know you can hear me.” Erica claims as she makes her way up the second level of the house.

During the new renovation, Derek had added more rooms to the house for everyone in case they ever wanted to stay over and not actually leave. Sometimes they wouldn’t leave for a week.

“Stiles?” Erica calls out as she makes her way to the bedroom, where Stiles was staying in. The door was closed and the sound of the heartbeat was getting louder and wilder. It then hits Erica that it wasn’t the only sound she can hear.

The house, itself sounded like it was in pain. Like it was physically in pain, “Stiles!” She cries out panicking trying to open the door. Only the door appeared to locked. Locked on a supernatural level that not even she could break it.

“Stiles!” She calls out panicking now. She wasn’t getting a response and when she attempted to force open the door, a hint of blood had hint her senses. She flicks out her claws and starts scratching at the door.

“Stiles, open the god damn door!” She demands as she now starts punching and clawing at the door with all the strength she could muster. The house groans at the pain in response at Erica’s assault on the door. Then she realizes why the door won’t open no matter how hard she tried.

Erica takes a deep breath and gently places her now human hand on the door, “I know you were hiding Stiles because Stiles hates going shopping,” She speaks aloud and the house groans in responds as if to agree, “And I know if you truly thought I was going to hurt Stiles then you would’ve thrown me out, instead of not letting me into the room.” She rubs her hand down the door, “But Stiles isn’t responding and maybe hurt.” She explains, “I need to see for my eyes if Stiles is okay.”

The floor below seemed to stiffen and for a second Erica thinks that the house would actually throw her out. It was temperamental that way. Instead, the door in creaks open just a bit, “Thanks,” She tells it with a pat, “Sorry I went overboard.”

The house creaks in a way that Erica was sure if it had eyes it was rolling them at her. Erica ignores the jab and makes her way into the room, only to find Stiles on the floor, unconscious bleeding from the wrists.

“Stiles!” Her screams echoes throughout the house. Because it wasn’t Stiles heartbeat she had been hearing, it was the baby’s.

* * *

_PRESENT_

“I’m not asking you to,” Isaac told her as he remembered that day as well, “Both Stiles and the house don’t like him as it is. But as the father he has the right to see his child and as our-”

“Please, don’t finish the rest of that statement,” Erica begged him,  “He abandoned us without a second thought.” With that being said Erica placed down the knife, “I need to go run.”

Erica left without a word, leaving Isaac and Boyd alone in the kitchen, “What do you think?” Isaac questioned at Boyd.

“I think I’m glad I’m not in your shoes right now.” Boyd told him plainly.

“Helpful as per usual.”

“You’re welcome.” 

* * *

When Derek stepped out of his car, he was confronted by a coyote. A coyote that looked ready like it was ready to take a nice big chunk out of him. Derek easily lets his eye glow red at the animal, but it doesn’t budge. Instead, its eye glowed blue in retaliation and made a low growling sound.

“Malia!” A voice called just from outside the porch. Derek followed the direction of the voice and noticed someone he hadn’t ever seen before. It’s was a young Asian woman, that held a sword sheath. Using his alpha eyes, he could see the aura of a fox spirit surrounding her body, “You know what Isaac said.”

The animal seemed to huff at the reminder, but does baring her teeth at him, “Come on, lunch is almost ready and I know that a certain someone is looking forward to playing with his favorite person.”

Not needing anymore encouragement, the coyote turned her back on Derek and trotted straight into the house, “Sorry about her.” The woman told him as she stretched out her hand, “She normally good at control herself. You must be Derek.”

Derek easily gripped her hand in return, “I am.”

“I’m Kira,” She introduced herself, “That was Malia. The others are already inside, but you may want to get rid of the red eyes first.”

Derek does as directed and followed her inside the house. It was a lot different than it was yesterday. All the furniture that been in living were now gone and the only that was occupied the room was an enormous amount of space.

An enormous amount of space, that held a half-shifted werewolf and a half-scaled kanima on the floor as they appeared to be wrestling with each other and the coyote and Camden watching them both with interest, “Come on guys,” Kira complained at the sight of the two, “Try not to bloody up the floor or Lydia will have both your assess. Not only that but our guest has arrived.”

“Just a second,” The werewolf managed to get out as the kanima now had him in a chokehold, “Let me just-”

The werewolf managed to get up with kanima still on his back and flipped the creature right on its back. Hard.

“Damn it McCall.” The creature groaned as he shifted back to his human self, revealing to be Jackson.

“Hey, now,” Scott teased with a smile, “No swearing in front of the baby.” Scott does offer Jackson a hand up, which Jackson took without actually making a bitch face.

“Bite me.”

“Guys,” Kira repeated grabbing their attention, “Hello, our guest is here.”

“Derek.” Scott said when his finally noticed Derek standing behind Kira, “You actually came back.”

“I did.” Derek told him with a nervous expression. The last time Derek had seen Scott was when they had to fight against each other when an enemy from Derek’s past had shown up. Derek ended up choosing their side instead of Scott’s. Granted it worked out in the end, but there was still the awkwardness of him choosing the enemy over them.

“How long do you plan on staying?” Jackson asked him with a suspicious look. Yeah, Jackson remembered very clearly how Derek actually wanted to kill him in the first place when he first wanted the bite.

“As long as Isaac and Stiles will have me.”

“Stiles is perfectly happy as it is.” Jackson told him in a hard tone, “Maybe you should leave while you still have the chance. Only this time we’ll be aware of it.”

“Jackson stop it.” Scott told him, as he placed a hand on Jackson’s shoulder, “I’m sure Isaac gave him enough crap to feel a lifetime.”

“I don’t know which one you,” A voice ranted as a door that was attached to the staircase opened, “Decided to body slam each other into the floor while Allison was working on target practice, but- Derek you made it.”

Lydia had stopped her chastising at the two and focused her attention on Derek, “Nice to see you.” She told him, giving him a friendly smile.

“It’s good to see you too.” Derek told her.

“Please tell me you haven’t-” Another came from the door, “Derek?”

“Allison.”

It seemed like Allison had moved on her own, when Derek found himself being hugged by the former hunter, “Ah screw it.” Lydia muttered as she too followed Allison’s suite and gripped Derek into a hug. And just like that the hugs kept coming and soon Derek had the original team embracing him. Too bad he was still missing that fourth person.

“Hey, lunch is-oh.” The sound of Stiles’ voice caused everyone to break up their reunion, “Derek, it’s good to see that I don’t have to do introductions since it appears you know everyone.” Stiles told him, standing close to the coyote. Camden had now latched a hand onto Stiles’ leg, “Uh guys, Isaac wants to set up the table outside. And we don’t want a repeat of what happened last time.”

“What happened last time?” Derek wondered when everyone in the room started laughing as they left the room.

“Isaac got stuck between the door and the table.” Stiles explained with a smile as well, “Had to call the fire department to get him out.”

“And the others?”

“Were being trolls,” Stiles explained fondly, “Malia that means you too.” Stiles directed at the coyote.

Malia then uses her jaws to pick-up Camden by the neck of his shirt. Normally, Camden loved when Malia carried him around like that, but for some reason he reacted very negative towards it as he gripped onto Stiles even harder.

Malia made a whining sound towards the child, but Camden didn’t seem to care. Instead, he was staring right at Derek giving him a toothy smile, “It’s fine Malia.”

The coyote made an annoyed huff sound, before giving Derek another glare and trotted after the others.

“Sorry about her.” Stiles apologized, “She’s not keen on new people. When Camden was born she wanted to eat him.”

“Well, she wanted to eat me not too long ago,” Derek shared, “So I know the feeling.”

“Hopefully Boyd and Erica are nicer,” Stiles commented, “Then again if you already everyone then you must know them as well.” 

* * *

Boyd and Erica were not nicer. Well, Boyd was silently watching Erica while she was silently glaring at Derek, when they all finally settled down for their lunch, “Erica it’s rude to stare.” Stiles told her, while trying to get Camden to eat, but just like before the toddler was being fussy.

“I’m not starting,” Erica counter, “I’m glaring. Haven’t seen or heard from him in two years and all of the sudden he decides he wants to show up?”

Underneath their table and chairs, the patio in which they were sitting gave a wary creaking sound, “Don’t even think about it.” Isaac whispered to the house, “Erica you’re upsetting the house.”

“I just want to know why.” Erica voiced, “I want to know why he left.”

“Wait,” Stiles interrupted, “Is that why everyone is side glaring at Derek? Because he left? Not because of the vision.”

“There’s a lot of things you don’t know about Stiles.” Jackson explained, before Derek could even ask what vision Stiles was talking about, “It goes a bit deeper than just a vision. No offense.”

“Some taken,” Stiles countered with an eye squint, before looking around at everyone else, who took a sudden interest in their plate, “How deep are we talking about?”

“A couple of months before you found out you were pregnant,” Isaac explained at the head of the table, “Derek used to be an…advisor for our pack and sort of just left us hanging dry without a warning.”

“Dude,” Stiles replied, now gawking at Derek, “That is mucked up.”

“I muck a lot things up.” Derek admitted.

“Yeah no kidding.” Erica muttered, earning her a kick from someone at the table.

“Maybe you should apologize,” Stiles suggested, “Obviously there’s still somethings that need to be buried.” Stiles face then lit up, “Maybe if you apologized everything will change…you know including our future.”

“Stiles-” Isaac whispered.

“No, he needs to hear it,” Stiles countered, “A few weeks before you came I had a vision. In that vision, everyone I loved was dead and it seemed to be your fault.” Stiles spoke, “Granted, I only get bits and pieces of it, but one thing was certain was you standing over everyone repeating “It’s all my fault” over and over again. So maybe if you kiss and make up with everyone bad things won’t happen.”

“That’s what I came here to do.” Derek explained, this earned him some surprised looks, “I know I left when you guys needed me the most and I’m sorry. I wasn’t a good Alpha then and I may not be a good Alpha now, but I’m willing to give us another go if you are.”

Around the table, Derek took everyone’s reaction. Jackson seemed like he was in between punching somebody in the face or giving them a good bitch out; Beside him, Lydia gave him a tiny acknowledging smile; Allison was nodding her head rapidly; while beside her Scott gave him a tiny smile; Erica and Boyd both looked at with some reservation; Malia, now in her human form, and Kira both watched everyone unsure of what to do; and Isaac had a look of hope on his face, “Okay,” Isaac agreed, giving him a thoughtful, “But you’re going to have to do the dishes when this is all over.”

“Fair enough.” 

* * *

“I still haven’t apologized to you.” Derek told Stiles, while they were washing the dishes after the lunch. The others remained outside, releasing some of their pent up energy.

“For what?” Stiles wondered confused.

There were a lot of things Derek wanted to apologize to Stiles for, but if Stiles doesn’t remember him, then there wasn’t really a point. At least maybe some way, somehow they could start anew.

“For breaking in yesterday,” Derek answered quickly, “I shouldn’t have done that.”

“I’m over it” Stiles confessed with a shoulder shrug, “I’m honestly surprised that this house didn’t kick you out. Normally, when strangers comes it quickly kicks people out.”

“I guess I must be an exception.”

“I guess so.” Stiles agree looking out the window thoughtfully, watching everyone running around in their beta forms and Camden attempting to try and catch them all, “Just don’t screw this up,” Stiles told him, while scrubbing a plate, “I’m putting a lot of faith in you.”

Stiles doesn’t notice the hopeful smile on Derek’s face, “I don’t intend to.”

“Good, because if you do and all my friends get hurt or they die,” Stiles shared in a grim voice, before focusing on Derek, “I’ll come after you and trust me you don’t want to be the one in my line of sight to kill.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting the stage is done...Now things are about to get a bit hellish and things may or may not get more complicated


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie at some point I did forget about this fic until I ran across it today. Shame on me.  
> But no worries I'm back to working on it!

“It been a two weeks,” Stiles told Deaton, while the vet tried to attempt to give the toddler a check-up. Normally Camden would’ve been all smiles and rainbows to see Deaton and would easily let him do his job, but today Camden wasn’t having any of the vet’s shenanigans, if anything Camden looked ready to take a bite out of the vet himself as he attempted to claw at Deaton, “Sorry, he’s been rather snippy at anyone who isn’t me, Isaac, Scott, or Derek lately. Just the other day, he tried to a bite at Malia and you know how close they are.”

“So all the Alphas then?” Deaton questioned as he began to pull a jar with clear liquid.

“Do you really have to use that?” Stiles noticed looking at the small jar in Deaton’s hand.

“We can always reschedule.” Deaton offered, seeing the worried look on Stiles’ face.

“Yeah, let’s do that.” Stile said softly, taking Camden off the examination table, “But yeah just them.”

Deaton placed the bottle back in the rack, “May I offer a theory?”

“Is it going to be cryptic?”

Deaton smirked, “The fact that there are three Alphas in the pack could be upsetting him.”

“You mean the balance within the pack?”

“Precisely, even before he was born Camden could always sense two Alphas inside the pack, thanks to a bit of the spark, which is completely normal for him, but Scott hides his True Alpha aura and uses it when necessary, Camden’s only used to there always being one Alpha’s aura presence.”

“Are you saying that Derek being an Alpha is upsetting him?”

“It’s only a theory, but yes. And since born werewolves know to never hurt Alphas, he is taking his confusion and frustration out on the other members of the pack. I suggest you talk to Derek about seeing if he could hide his aura.”

“I can’t tell the guy to hide his aura just because it’s upsetting my kid.” Stiles voiced.

“Then maybe he should try spending some time with Derek to get used to his as well.” 

* * *

Jackson knocked on the door of Kira and Malia’s shared room and the door automatically opened up for him, but he doesn’t take a step inside.

“You know the door opened right.” Malia told him. She was sitting cross-legged on her bed, looking over some of the math notes Lydia had made for her. Malia was held back for two more years, due to her low test scores, due to her being a coyote for the past eight years of her life, so out of everyone in the pack she was still in school.

“You got a test coming up?” He questioned, seeing random sheets of paper spread out and highlighted all over the bed.

“Yeah, but luckily this time Lydia didn’t write a cypher key so I actually understand them.” Malia told him, not looking from her stack. She absentmindedly took a sniff in the air, directing her attention away from her work and toward Isaac, “What’s wrong? You smell terrible.”

Jackson sighed as he sat in Kira’s empty desk chair, “There’s more I need to you about our family.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, so you know how Peter is our father right?”

“Unfortunately.”

“And Derek is Camden’s-”

“Real father I already know that.” Malia interrupted him abruptly. Jackson gave her an impressed look, “Peter told me when he shared my adoption file with me. Honestly I thought he was full shit, but when Derek stepped out the car when I felt it. In fact, I was almost happy that Camden was going to have his two parents actually be together. Some part of me had hoped that we could actually be a real family, but then I remembered Stiles didn’t know who Derek was nor was Derek here to help me or you when we struggled with our control. In fact, I remember you saying something about him wanting to kill you.”

“Well I was bit of an ass-”

“Or,” Malia continued to rant as if Jackson never spoke, “When those assassins were trying to kill us or when those Alphas came to town and kidnapped Stiles and Camden.”

“Malia, you’re ripping up your study guide.”

Malia stopped her rant and looked down at her hands, which were now claws. There was still a time when she did lose her temper and her claws came out. Jackson doesn’t say anything because the same thing happens to him if he got too worked up over something. They both chalked it up to it running in the family.

“Remember when those assassins came for us and I left you guys?”

“No one’s blaming you for that.” Jackson reminded her, “You were still trying to make your way into the normal world and going off by your animal instincts.”

“It’s not that.” Malia told him, picking at the tiny shreds of paper.

_FIVE MONTHS AFTER DEREK LEFT_

“Malia!” A voice shouts the quiet preserve. Leaves are being crushed into pieces as Stiles trends through the forest, looking for the lost member of the pack, “Oh please God, don’t let them already have her.”

“They don’t have me.” Malia answers, causing Stiles jump in surprise, but Malia can clearly see the look of relief on Stiles’ face, “You shouldn’t be out here.” Malia chastises, noting at the growing bump.

“You shouldn’t be out here either.” Stiles counters easily, “You should be at home safe like everyone else until we can find out a way rid of those assassins.”

Malia shakes her head, “Not with all those people wanting to kill us and my instincts just told me to run and I follow my instincts.”

“Hey, we get it. You’ve been an animal the majority of your life. Your instincts are your go to reaction.”

“Then why are you out here looking for me?”

“Because it’s my instinct to protect this pack.” Stiles states strongly, “Wither the animal side knows it or not you are part of it. But that doesn’t mean I’m forcing you to come back to us. We were just worried about you, especially after the quarantine at the school.”

“You know if we ran through these woods and there was a threat I’d leave you behind without looking back, right?”

Stiles laughs at the question and runs a hand down on the bump, “Yeah, I know. I guess it’s a good thing I’m human because rules of the wild kingdom-”

_PRESENT_

“Don’t apply to friends. That you guy weren’t going to leave me no matter how bad the deadpool got.” Malia finished curtly, “As far as I’m considered Derek abandoned this pack. He left us to deal with that all on our own without any help at all. Even after his own son was kidnapped.”

“I guess we really didn’t need to have this talk, did we?”

“No we really didn’t,” Malia told him, Jackson nodded his head with agreement, “He maybe our cousin and Camden’s real father, but as far as I’m concerned Isaac’s is Camden’s father because to me those rules don’t just apply to friends. They apply to family.”

* * *

Later that evening while Stiles was trying to get Camden used to Derek’s Alpha presence (don’t ask Isaac just go with it), Isaac stood in front of the dresser, holding onto envelope. It was the envelope that held the letter Stiles was supposed to read in order to regain the memory of Derek. Isaac wasn’t exactly sure how Stiles reading was going to help, but Isaac learned not to question the inner working of Deaton. Even if Isaac still wondered if the man was a witch. Why the cryptic message? Can’t anything ever be straightforward?

Isaac stopped his internal rant of frustration when he suddenly felt a tingling sensation run from his hand and down to his arm, “Stiles.” His whispered to himself, stashing it away.

Isaac rushed down the and practically jumped over the railing of the stairs and rushed through the back door, just in time to see Stiles collapse to the ground in the backyard, while Derek looked around himself on guard holding a very unpleased toddler in his arms.

“It’s okay.” Isaac told the toddler, who calmed easily, “Nothing’s wrong with Stiles.” Isaac told Derek as well, “It happens sometimes.”

Derek stared at Isaac bewildered while Isaac picked up Stiles from the ground to carry the unconscious human back inside.

“What happening?” Derek asked worriedly, following Isaac inside through the kitchen to the living where Isaac placed Stiles gently.

Stiles eyes opened at the question, only they weren’t the light brown eyes that Derek was used to seeing. They were solid white.

“Vision.” Isaac told him, “We just have to wait for it to be over.”

“How did you know?”

“Because I felt it before it happened.” Isaac shared, “It came with price of Stiles having to forget you.”

  _THE VISION_

_Stiles is standing in the middle of the preserve, holding Camden tightly. It’s dark, foggy, and Stiles is absolutely sure that at some point it had been. But that’s not why Stiles is holding onto to Camden so tightly. It’s absolutely dead silent. The only time it had ever been this silent was when Scott had gotten attacked by Peter. Stiles carefully walks through surveying the area carefully. Something told Stiles that something else was out there with them. The tension in the air that is making its home around them wasn’t helping either. It’s tighten and it’s the tightening that causes Stiles not to move another muscles. Because right in front of Stiles a pair eyes watching is them. A pair of glowing green eyes, that gave off the aura of pure evil._

 


End file.
